dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
A Changing World
A Changing World (変わる世界, Kawaru Sekai) is the two hundred and second chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis After the Battle Road sits in her own dimension on a bed with the Earl and Lero. Tyki opens the door and ask where the Earl is, she explains that up until a minute ago he was crying and puts it down to being afraid of meeting the 14th, Tyki wonders why and states that being around him for ten years makes them understand his feelings. In another room Fiddler tells a captive Bookman and Lavi that the Noah dedicate themselves to the Earl and follow every order however because they cannot lose their emotions completely they come to want to understand. Cyril then apologies for the Earl not being present, he greets Bookman saying that he knew the previous generation of the Noah and that he was connected to the 14th. Bookman asks whether they want him to tell them the 14ths weakness. Cyril then gets annoyed and says they want to kill the 14th but don't understand the way the Earl reacted to him. Their goal is for Bookman to search the bookman logs to find all the information he possess on the 14th. Fiddler also reminds Bookman that his parasites are inside Lavi and Chaoji and that he wouldn't want to lose another apprentice at that age. Chaoji is shown to be in critical condition without the doctors being able to heal him. The doctor explains the gravity of the situation as they are aware a Noah is involved with his sickness. As Lenalee walks in she asks Noise Marie after Allen and Kanda and Lavi's group. Link remember Allen apologizing to him whilst being asked for his report on Allen Walkers condition. His inquiry is held in front of several priests and members of the Science division. They interrogate him on whether Allen is still refusing to deliver information. Link explains that Allen has been utterly silent and has refused anything but water. The priests suggest using harsher tactics to get Allen to talk, before a decision can be made Zhu Mei interrupts saying that Kanda died along with Alma Karma and that the proof he has is that Mugen which has regressed to its original state, has formed a layer of rust signifying the loss of its accommodator. Zhu Mei says Allen is merely trying to protect the will of his friends however he is silenced by the attending priests. Back in the HQ dining room Jerry lays on a huge feast for the present Science division and exorcist members, all of whom are bandaged from their encounters. The Black Order members are too depressed about recent events however Jerry, slightly forcefully, spurs on their spirits and gets them to eat despite some members feeling responsible for Allens current predicament. Lenalee speaks with Cash Dopp about why the science division all look like they have more bandages than when they first came back. Cash explains that they have been trying to see Allen as they believe there must be some way to remove the 14ths memory. Lenalee decides to eat whilst others act rapaciously around her. Out of nowhere someone says that all Noah should be executed. This stops the commotion as the fighting Black Order members wonder who said it. It is a priest with glasses, they apologies to the priest and he says he must leave. As he makes his exit he assures them that Allen will not be executed. As he walks away Tsukikami seem to notice something about him but tells Timothy that its nothing. Link bursts into Allens chamber with a bowl of rice soup that he demands Allen eat. He explains that he made Jerry prepare it in a way that he would know central hasn't tampered with it. Allen takes the bowl and sees an offensive note about Leverrier written inside, then eats. Allen apologies to attacking Link to which Link is not impressed. Link goes on to explain that as a group of orphans the group that is now the Crow unit used to beg in churches. This led to them being taken in by the Black Order and subsequently he was the one who found the Dark Matter and gave it to the chief. Allen says that knowing that now he wishes he hadn't been prejudiced about them being half akuma because all was doing was hating without understanding. All of a sudden Allen starts to black out as he loses consciousness the priest seen before enters the room and holds Allen. He says that everyone is worried about Allen, especially the "heart". Navigation